Silence
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers épisodes inter-saison de Théo et Shin] Shin est seul, entouré de cadavres de mercenaires. Le silence et le calme apparent n'est que mensonge, et notre demi-élémentaire va bien vite le découvrir.
_BON-SOIR ! Ayé, j'suis motivée, premier petit essai sur les épisodes inter-saison d'Aventures et la nouvelle personnalité des personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Quand on saura ce qui est arrivé à Grunlek et Bob, je me lancerai dans un grand OS plus détaillé ! En attendant, juste un petit essai sur Théo et Shin._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Attention, présence de spoilers sur les épisodes d'inter-saison. Si ce n'est pas encore fait, foncez les voir !

 **SILENCE**

Shinddha Kory était en pleine méditation au milieu des cadavres de mercenaires, calme, silencieux. Ni la neige, ni le froid ne semblait pouvoir l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Il était en parfaite harmonie avec son élément, ressentant sa puissance, tout ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Un gémissement de douleur brisa le calme apparent de ce moment. Shinddha poussa un long soupir, avant d'ouvrir des yeux las. Devant lui, une dague plantée dans la poitrine, le dernier mercenaire agonisait. Il le suppliait du regard, pour le sauver, ou l'achever. Il ne savait pas, et pour tout dire, il s'en fichait.

« M... Maître Archer, je... Je vous en supplie...

\- Tais-toi. Tu as perdu, les perdants n'ont rien à dire. »

L'homme se mit à pleurer en convulsant, sous le regard impassible de celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation.

« Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Reprit Shin d'une voix glaciale. J'ai entendu un cri de loup tout à l'heure. Une meute ne doit pas être loin. Tu sais pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ? Parce que je suis là. Quand je serais parti, ils viendront vous dévorer, toi et tes petits copains déjà morts. Tu vas finir dans l'estomac d'un loup. J'espère que tu seras toujours vivant pour voir ça. C'est toujours plus drôle. Se sentir partir, dans la souffrance. »

Shin se releva, et avança d'un pas lent vers le mercenaire, toujours en train de s'agiter sous la douleur. Il poussa un cri aigu lorsque l'archer posa son pied sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de saigner, ralentissant l'heure fatidique de sa mort. Un petit jeu auquel il s'amusait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il avait ralenti son rythme cardiaque en refroidissant sa température corporelle, faisait bien attention à appuyer de temps à autre sur la blessure à sa jambe. Mais tout bon jouet connaît une triste fin, et cet homme n'en était définitivement pas loin. Après une énième convulsion, le mercenaire rendit son dernier souffle, dans les larmes et le sang, inondant la poudreuse blanche de rouge tout autour de lui. Dommage. Il ne verrai pas les loups arriver. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté en voyant quelque chose briller, dépassant de son sac. Il l'ouvrit doucement, avec précaution.

« Des gemmes de pouvoir... T'étais bien équipé, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? L'appât du gain ? Tu les as volé ? »

Seul un regard vide lui répondit. Shin haussa les épaules, et ramasse les gemmes. Il décida de fouiller les autres, pendant qu'ils étaient en bon état. A part un peu d'argent et à manger, il n'y avait rien d'autre de vraiment intéressant. Un bruit dans la neige le fit se figer. C'était un pas, léger, plusieurs même. Au moins quatre ou cinq à première vue. Les loups. Bien sûr. L'odeur du sang, le fait qu'il était seul, il n'allait pas attendre. Il posa une main sur son arc, prêt à dégainer. Seul, un loup n'était pas dangereux, en meute en revanche, il pourrait facilement l'avoir.

« Allez, montrez-vous, je suis plus à un mort près. »

Six loups gris sortirent des buissons, et un tout noir, aux yeux verrons, approcha directement de face. Babines retroussées, ils tournaient autour de lui et des cadavres. Shin espérait qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'aux morts, comme prévu, et ne bougeait plus. Le temps cessa sa course l'espace d'un instant. Face à face, le loup alpha et le demi-élémentaire s'étaient engagé dans un combat de regard. Shin le savait, s'il baissait ou détournait le regard, les loups n'hésiteraient pas une seconde. C'était un combat à mort.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Le loup gronda, et fit un pas en avant, comme pour le menacer. Shin ne bougea pas, la main toujours sur son arc. Il se tendit légèrement en repérant du mouvement, dans le coin de son œil. Les autres loups l'encerclaient.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répéta t-il, en chuchotant. Je m'appelle Shinddha, dernier survivant du Clan Kory. J'ai subit la folie de centaines d'hommes, j'en ai tué aussi. J'ai survécut à des Eglises, à la Mort, à un démon. Ce n'est pas un putain de loup qui aura ma peau. Dégage, où sur ma vie, je te plante une flèche entre les deux yeux. »

Il fit un pas en avant. Le loup gronda un peu plus fort, et recula légèrement, avant de se coucher, et de baisser le regard. Les autres loups en firent autant. Shinddha sourit doucement, et relâcha la pression sur son arc. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, le loup ne bougea pas. Lentement, il s'accroupit, et tendit une main, prêt à la retirer en vitesse si cette saloprie de loup lui jouait le même coup qu'Eden. Ses doigts effleurèrent la fourrure noire de l'animal, avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa main entièrement dedans. Il sentit le loup se tendre soudainement sur lui.

« Salaud. »

Un loup bondit. Shin l'évita en roulant habilement sur le sol, évitant au passage la morsure du loup noir, qui lui aussi était passé en position agressive. L'archer saisit son arc, et cristallisa une flèche, tout en bondissant à droit pour éviter le second. Une seule flèche. Il visa l'alpha, entre les deux yeux, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de gronder. Un animal l'attrapa au bras. Shin lui donna un coup de pied, l'envoyant voler un peu plus loin. Le piège se refermait sur lui, habilement. Un autre canidé le mordit à la jambe. Shin cria de douleur. L'alpha, lui, était assis devant lui, yeux dans les yeux, parfaitement immobile. Le demi-élémentaire visa un de ses assaillants au hasard et tira. Un jappement brisa le silence, tuant l'un des loups sur le coup. Il cristallisa une seconde flèche, prit une grande inspiration. Le temps se figea.

« Évite ça sale clebs. »

La flèche s'envola et parcourut la distance au moment où un loup lui bondissait dans le dos. Le bout cristallin, glacé, pénétra la tête de l'alpha, pile entre les deux yeux. Il ne cria pas, il continua à le regarder, yeux dans les yeux, avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le côté, mort. Les dominés cessèrent de bouger, et détalèrent rapidement dans les buissons. Shin se laissa tomber au sol dans un soupir. Ses blessures n'étaient pas très graves, en partie grâce à son armure de cuir, mais elles restaient douloureuses.

« Shin ? »

Shin leva la tête vers la voix. Théo de Silverberg et Bradoch se trouvaient au dessus de lui, visiblement inquiets. Le paladin de la Lumière s'agenouilla près du demi-élémentaire et le souleva légèrement. Il posa sa main sur la blessure à son bras, et une lumière bienfaitrice l'enveloppa entièrement, soignant ses blessures et lui renvoyant une énergie nouvelle.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé à l'aide ? Lui demanda Théo d'une voix sombre. On était pas loin, t'avait juste à hurler mon nom.

\- Je n'avais pas peur.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de peur, imbécile. J'en ai marre de perdre des gens. J'en ai marre de devoir des choses aux gens. On est une équipe Shin. Tu as beaucoup changé.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Je sais. »

Il posa une main sur sa joue.

« Je ne te demande pas de redevenir ce que tu étais. Je te demande de faire attention à ce que tu deviens. Ne refuse jamais la main que l'on te tend, c'est parfois la seule chose qui peut te sauver. »

Shin sourit doucement, et attrapa la main que Théo lui tendait, pour l'aider à se relever. Le paladin jeta un regard aux cadavres autour de lui, ferma un instant les yeux, et finit par se tourner vers son ami.

« Tu as réussi à avoir des informations ?

\- D'après le dernier, Grunlek et Balthazar ont été vu à l'est. C'est là où on est censé se réunir.

\- On va y aller. En espérant que ce ne soit pas un énième piège.

\- On sera prêt. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Bradoch sourit doucement, et leur emboîta le pas. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais une chose était certaine, tant qu'il était avec eux, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. La route serait peut être longue et tumultueuse, mais ce paladin et ce demi-élémentaire avaient un objectif en tête et une cause noble à faire valoir, et rien que pour cela, ils valaient bien la peine d'être suivis.

* * *

 _Ce sera tout pour ce soir :) Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! C'était pas prévu que ça tourne comme ça, mais j'avoue que je suis très fière du résultat final. Reste plus qu'à voir comment ça va évoluer dans la série, j'ai très très hâte :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
